The Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena
by officialnordic
Summary: After the Son of Neptune, MY VERSION. Read & review and all that. DISCONTINUED IN HONOR OF RICK RIORDAN'S REAL VERSION. I HAVE YET TO READ IT. *cries*
1. I Annabeth

**A/N: Hi all, this is my first FanFic. Honestly, I am a creative writer, not a FanFic writer. You can see all of my stories on .com under the same user name, Rylee Wyatt.**

**I hope you like it and everything. Anything you don't like can be put into a review...also anything you do like can be put into a review. **

**Good Reading!**

**~Rylee**

I

Annabeth

She opened her eyes and looked up at the wooden ceiling of her room. _Today is the day._ She thought. _Today I will see Seaweed Brain for the first time in eight months._

She just hoped he remembered her.

Jason had most of his memories back, so she figured he would have at least some of them. But what if Hera had manipulated the mist again like Jason and Piper…

No, she couldn't think like that. Chiron had told her to think positive, to not let her pride get a hold of her, to find Percy and the other two of the seven.

She got up and threw on jeans and a t-shirt, ran a brush through her hair, and went outside on the deck.

She was greeted by Piper. "How are you feeling?"

_Like I'm going to throw up._ "Fine. Just fine. Thanks Piper."

"No problem." She looked over at Jason and Leo, who were arguing about something. "They are trying to figure out how to land the ship."

Annabeth sighed. "Seriously?"

Piper laughed. "Yeah. Jason says we need landing gear, which we don't have, and Leo says we don't need any."

Annabeth shook her head and walked over to them. "What in the name of the Gods is going on over here?"

Both Leo and Jason spun around and Leo stuttered, " N-nothing! We just-"

"Don't know how to land the ship? You don't need any landing gear." She replied. "You should be worrying about getting those extra rooms set up."

"Leo Valdez, Supreme Commander of the Argo II is on it!" Leo rushed below deck.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Leo was a very free spirit, she had to admit. Piper looked like she was talking to Jason about landing the ship, so Annabeth looked over the side of the ship, the wind going through her hair.

Off in the distance she saw the familiar golden hills of Oakland, California.

***HINT, HINT***

***cough, cough***

***Puts on puppy-dog face***

**PLEASE review! **


	2. II Annabeth

**A/N: Thank you LittleHulaStatue, Iluvpj125, Angel Without Wings, minigirl2428, and TaylorSwift14 for being my first 5 reviewers! I really appriciate it, and I hope everone likes this chappie!**

**Angel Without Wings:**

**Haha, this is a stretch of my brain, for sure.**

**Minigirl2428**

**You will have to see about the love triangle!**

**I am not that good at the lovey-dovey stuff, so bear with me please with Percabeth...promise more later! :D**

**Current Stats: 204 visitors, 235 hits.**

**~Rylee**

II

Annabeth

"So…Jason…Where's the camp exactly?" Leo asked, scanning the hills around them.

Jason looked around. "Well, we should be able to see it; it's not that hard to miss."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Man, if I could see it, I wouldn't be asking you!"

Annabeth was trying not to laugh. Ever since Leo had set up the extra rooms (smashing his foot in the process) he had been in a snappy mood. She nervously scanned around them again, tapping her foot nervously.

Finally Piper yelled, "There!" And everyone rushed over to her, looking over the side.

"Yup, that's it." Jason said, excitement in his voice. Annabeth wished she could be excited, and not extremely nervous.

Soon, they were right above the camp. Jason said to land in the big field, and so Leo steered them down, cursing the whole way. "We don't need landing gear, but I need to learn how to land this piece of-"

"Leo!" Piper yelled. "NOT the time!"

"Oh, well, alright." He said, pressing a few buttons and jerking the wheel to the right, hard.

Annabeth grabbed onto the rail of the ship. They were now falling towards the field. "Leo!"

"Got it!" He yelled happily, flipping a switch. The boat leveled out and landed softly on the field, magically balancing itself out.

Jason stood up shakily and helped Piper up. "I'm glad you didn't kill us Leo." He said, looking extraordinarily pale.

"Uh, yeah." Piper said. "I second that." She looked a little green.

Annabeth gave Leo a look and peered over the rail, and immediately backed away. There was at least 200 Romans, all armed, surrounding the ship. "Jason, go do your thing. They are all armed."

Jason nodded. "Good idea. They wouldn't have any second thoughts about killing you." With that he put down the rope ladder and climbed down. Annabeth, Leo, and Piper watched from above.

When Jason got onto the ground he was met with cheering. A girl with short, black hair greeted him, her face betraying no emotion. She looked vaguely familiar to Annabeth, but she couldn't quite place her.

The girl turned back to the Romans. "Our praetor Jason Grace has returned to us!" She turned back to Jason. "Your shipmates can come down now." She said, and looked up at Annabeth, Piper, and Leo.

As Piper started going down the ladder, a super skinny guy with a teddy bear in one hand and a imperial gold knife in the other hand ran up next to the black haired girl. "Reyna! The entrails depict bad omens; the_ graecus_ cannot enter the camp!" He then wildly tore up the teddy bear and looked at the stuffing, and then glared at them.

"Percy swore that they meant no harm, and Jason is here. We will give the Greeks a chance." Reyna said, her tone final.

When Piper, Annabeth, and Leo had gotten off of the ladder, Reyna stood in front of them. "State your name and parentage, and then we will proceed to the senate house." She gestured to Piper.

Piper stood up straighter. "Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."

"I'm Leo The Coolest Valdez, Supreme Commander of the Argo II, son of the one and only Hephaestus, lord of-" Reyna cut him off. "Yes and you?" She asked Annabeth.

Annabeth took a deep breath. "I am Annabeth Chase," She said, hoping Percy was out there to hear her. "Daughter of Athena."

Reyna nodded and was about to say something when she was interrupted. "Annabeth?"

Annabeth saw the familiar black hair, green eyes, and goofy smile that she had fallen in love with. It was Percy. Her Seaweed Brain.

He broke through the crowd and wrapped her in a hug. She found tears come to her eyes. Don't cry! She told herself, and hugged him back.

"I missed you Wise Girl." He whispered in her ear. "I never forgot you."

She smiled, and then when they stopped hugging…she punched him in the shoulder. "Never EVER leave me again! That phone call to your mom was so inadequate…!" She trailed off angrily.

Percy rolled his eyes. "It wasn't my idea to go here." He rubbed his shoulder. "You know, I don't have the curse of Achilles anymore."

"What?" Annabeth exclaimed, but then Reyna noisily cleared her throat, clearly impatient. "Let's continue this at the senate house!" She said, and announced it to everyone.


	3. III Jason

**A/N: Thank you Percabeth Lover and razzberrry for reviewing chapter 2! Jason's POV now...so love it!**

**Current Stats: 327 visitors, 488 hits.**

**I just realized I haven't been doing a disclaimer. *Oops* As much as I would LOVE for this to be my own, it is not. Consider this triple disclaimer to cover the first two chappies and this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.****

**Yay, now I shouldn't get sued!**

**~Rylee**

III

Jason

_So this was the guy who is so famous at Camp Half Blood_, Jason thought. He was even wearing Jason's old praetor cape and had gotten a tattoo. Jason felt angry that they had replaced him so quickly, but then he caught himself. He_ had_ been gone for eight months, after all. Also, better Percy Jackson than Octavian.

They all sat in the senate house in the usual fashion, so familiar to Jason, except the whole fact he wasn't up with Reyna as a praetor anymore. Percy Jackson sat up there uncomfortably, nervously tapping on his leg.

When everyone had come in and settled down, Reyna stood up. "The senate meeting will now commence. We are here to discuss a quest." She turned to Percy, and he stood up too. "The quest for the Prophecy of the Seven. We need to get the Seven and sail to Greece-"

"So I assume there will be Greeks on this quest?" Octavian asked, shaking his head. "No, no. Why, again, should we trust the Greeks? The only reason they haven't attacked is because their precious son of Neptune swore on his life. The next chance they have they will-" Percy slammed his fist on the table. "Shut up Octavian! I am a son of Poseidon, by the way. Last time I checked, I was made a praetor, even though I am a Greek." Percy turned to the crowd.

"The prophecy states Greeks and Romans must co-operate on this quest. This is why we were brought together. We must work together."

Jason stood up nervously. "He's right. Juno switched Percy and me so we would trust each other. The Seven must be chosen."

Reyna nodded. "We already have four, I believe." She gestured to Leo, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper. "They have the mode of transportation already. Now we need the other three."

"Didn't Percy go on a quest?" Annabeth asked.

Percy nodded. "Yeah, with Frank and Hazel."

"Then Percy, Frank, and Hazel should come with us. It makes sense. Leo, Jason, and Piper went on a quest to save Hera, and they went on the quest with Percy so…" Annabeth said, apparently waiting for everyone's approval.

Percy looked out at everyone. "We went on these quests for a reason, now we got to go to Greece and find the Doors of Death."

"But then there will be more Greeks than Romans on the ship! We are being tricked!" Octavian screeched, tearing up a stuffed rabbit._ Same old Octavian,_ Jason thought.

Percy, obviously on his last reserve of patience, turned back to Octavian. "I may not be the best at math," Annabeth rolled her eyes. "But either way there is no even way to split the Seven equally with Greeks and Romans. The four are already here, so we will keep it like that, I think." Octavian started grumbling under his breath and sat down with a huff.

"I declare this meeting adjourned!" Percy announced. Everyone gave him a confused look but started to file out of the senate house. Reyna whispered something to Percy, probably how to properly dismiss everyone at the meetings. Percy just shrugged and grinned.

Jason, Annabeth, Piper, and Leo went up to Reyna and Percy. Jason held his hand out to Percy. "I am Jason Gr-"

"-ace, son of Jupiter," Percy finished for him, shaking his hand. "I've heard a lot about you here."

"You too, at Camp. You are famous there."

He looked over at Annabeth and smiled. "I left a lot behind."

Annabeth blushed. "Shut up Seaweed Brain." She went over and held his hand.

"Sooo…" Leo started. "You people need some time alone or what? And Jason, are we going to visit that bakery place you were telling us about? Dude, I didn't eat breakfast this morning!"

Reyna raised an eyebrow. "Why not? It's an essential part of every person's daily routine."

"Hey, I had to fix the newbie's rooms this morning! Not my fault."

Annabeth shook her head. "Instead of arguing with Jason you could've eaten some food."

Leo was about to open his mouth to argue when Reyna interrupted. "Okay, so when will you be leaving?"

"We should leave tomorrow, to rest up and stuff." Piper suggested.

"Yeah, and then we go save the planet and things! Awesome!" Leo said pulling out his big hammer and raising it Superman fashion.


	4. IV Jason

**A/N: I'm not that good at reunions, I'm sorry!**

**Thank you TaylorSwift14, Sophie6132, 55, crazypercyfan, and Athena's Brain Girl for adding me as a fave story!**

**Current Stats: 1,237 Hits, 548 Visitors.**

**~Rylee**

IV

Jason

Jason and the others went (making Leo very happy) to the promised bakery shop. Jason was having a big reunion with some of his old friends; Hazel, Gwen, Dakota, and his other better friends from eight months ago. Apparently Gwen had died, Octavian was still crazy, and Dakota was still addicted to Kool-Aid. Jason also met Frank, and they all got the story of what had happened on his quest. In turn, Piper, Jason, and Leo told everyone about their quest.

"So Hera went all 'True form' and Jason saw it?" Percy asked, whistling. "Wouldn't want to see that."

Jason rubbed his forehead, remembering it. "Piper charm spoke me back to life."

Piper shook her head. "I didn't mean too, well I did, but I didn't think it would work."

"Well, I'm glad you did." Jason told her, and Reyna gave Piper a slight glare, which Piper returned.

Annabeth cleared her throat. "Um…I was thinking…"

"Here we go." Percy said mockingly, trying to look annoyed. Annabeth playfully shoved him in the shoulder. "Anyways, as I was saying," She started again. "I was thinking that we need to sail back to Camp Half-Blood. It might be overland again, but it is faster."

Jason tried to keep a straight face. It took a lot of energy for him to keep the ship going overland with the winds. It was hard to argue with Annabeth. She always seemed to be right.

"Yeah, it would be better to go across the States and the Atlantic than the Pacific and Asia." Piper said thoughtfully.

* * *

><p>That night Jason got his old room next to Reyna since Percy was still sleeping in the 5th Cohort. Everyone else that had come on the Argo II went to sleep on the ship that night after politely refusing to sleep in the camp. Jason couldn't blame them; it would be awkward.<p>

Piper and Reyna. Jason was very confused about them. He really liked Piper, but he also liked Reyna, and they had once almost been a couple. Jason felt liked he owed it to Reyna. They were both different in so many ways.

Jason closed his eyes and went to sleep.

***Hint hint***

**I love you all, but I would love you evenmore if you gave me a nice review. If I get anything wrong, don't be afraid to tell me, I haven't read the Son of Neptune in awhile and the packers packed it. We don't have a house yet and are living in our camper...so review for the homeless me!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. V Percy

**A/N: Thanks Athena's Brain Girl for reviewing chapter 2, TaylorSwift14 and Angel Without Wings for reviewing chapter 3, , PosideonChick13, XOsweetPURPLEcandyOX, KPtwistepghost, TaylorSwift14, and John for reviewing chapter 4!**

** Thank you Amy20111Hamza, daedae26, MnsCook, 55, and Wizzpotter for adding me as a fav story!**

**A bit of Percabeth here so I hope you like it.**

**Current Stats: 2,499 Hits, 921 Visitors.**

**~Rylee**

V

Percy

Percy knocked softly on Annabeth's cabin door on the Argo II. A little bit later she came to the door, looking annoyed. "Percy, it's the middle of the night!"

He rolled his eyes. "I know, but I want to show you something. Get dressed and come on, I know you'll love it." She grumbled and shut the door. A minute later she came out in jeans and a t-shirt.

Percy led her off the ship and up to Temple Hill and to the spot where he had looked out with Hazel that day, which seemed like years ago.

When they got up there she gasped. "What is that? Is that a city?"

Percy nodded. "After the campers at Camp Jupiter serve for 10 years they can go live in the city and go to college, raise a family."

She leaned back against him. "I wish we had something like that at Camp Half-Blood. It would be a lot better than getting attacked by monsters everywhere. So there are children of demigods down there?"

"They call them Legacies. Octavian is a legacy of Apollo, the camp's Augur."

"But why does he rip up stuffed animals?"

Percy laughed. "Apparently that's how the old Augurs used to see the Gods' wills or something, but they used real animal entrails back then. Too messy now I guess."

"Wow, you actually sounded smart." Annabeth said jokingly.

"That's only because I knew something you didn't for once. Come on, let's go look at the temples." He led her down the torch-lit path towards the four temples.

Annabeth looked at them all, taking in the architectural detail probably. "Definitely Roman, but they are good structures, although I would have probably added a…" She trailed off when she saw Percy was staring off into the distance, not hearing a word she said.

"I'm not that boring Percy."

He grinned. "Alright, whatever you say."

"I'm not!"

"I never said you were!" He said, and now they were both laughing. Percy wrapped his arms around her and put his cheek against the top of his head, and she put her head on his shoulder. They stayed that way for a long time, until they grew tired.

Percy walked Annabeth back to the ship and up to her cabin, kissed her goodnight, and went back to the 5th cohort, happier than he had been in a long time.

**A/N: Awwwww that was cute!**

**REVIEW MY WONDERFUL READERS! FUFILL THE DREAMS OF A SAD ARMY CHILD!**

**Ahhhh...I'm reading Inheritance on my NookColor and it's AMAZING so far, I'm only on the like, 200th page, but I'm loving it! Shh...I wan't supposed to buy it, but I did anyways...O.o**

**~Rylee**


	6. VI Percy

**A/N: So…yes it has been almost three months since I last updated. Sorry! I was in the middle of a move and I had started on my FictionPress story, The Revolution again! Well, here is chapter 6!**

**Thank you Percabeth girl and Zoe Artemis Nightshade for reviewing chapter 1, Flowerpower2528 and Lupa for reviewing chapter 4, lickyc, Leo, Lilly123, Izz Fizz, obsessedVoltronfan582, Savannah Ann, Lucky ducky, paul, Zoe Artemis Nightshade, Lmb111514, Emily, Arragirl, Madison, SoccerSchools, athena grl, cherrybubble for reviewing chapter 5!**

**Leo**

**I laughed when I saw your review. Sounds like Ares would say that.**

**Lilly123**

**Weeeelll…she probably missed him a whole lot, and so I would think she would be a bit soft. Plus I'm not that good at keeping other peoples' characters in character.**

**Lupa**

**Technically she did die, but was let out because Death was captured. Just because someone says "Gwen died" doesn't mean she stayed dead, it means she had died at some point in time, even though she came back to life.**

**(This review had no name, it was just blank)**

**Okay…ya thanks for the spoiler…not really. By the time I got that I had already read the whole book. Sorry!**

**Also, you said I wasn't following the format and the chapters are too short. 1) I don't want to follow the freaking format! I'm not Rick Riordan for the gods' sakes. 2) Have you ever read James Patterson? If you haven't you should. He writes amazing books, and the chapters are about as long as mine. I do not appreciate you insulting my ability as a writer. **

**SoccerSchools**

**I ship Percabeth and Jiper. Leyna? *shudders* that's too disturbing for words. Talk about incompatible.**

**Thanks Annabella Prinx, , lickyc, Lmb111514, 55, nerdbird, realeyesrealizereallies15, sissy11,** **snickerdoodlesrock123, SoccerSchools, and The Vampire And The Ninja for fave-ing my story!**

**Current Stats: 9,189 Hits, 2,729 Visitors**

**Once again, I need a triple disclaimer…**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Rylee**

VI

Percy

Percy woke up and followed the rest of his cohort to breakfast. He sat with Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Piper, Hazel, and Frank. They were discussing the quest.

"Man, I heard Greece has some awesome yogurt!" Leo commented. "When we have some free time we should go get some!"

Piper rolled her eyes. "Yeah, free time. We'll have a whole lot of that."

Jason laughed. "Right after we defeat giants, put Gaea back to sleep, and close the Doors of Death."

Frank scooted his oatmeal away looking grossed out. "Anyways, what kind of ship is the Argo II?"

Hazel nodded. "It's amazing."

"A Greek trireme design from when I was 5 years old." Leo answered. "Hera made it blow away in the wind, and then Aeolus gave it back."

"You drew that when you were 5 and _Hera _made it blow away?" Frank asked, looking confused.

But Leo didn't seem to be listening, grumbling about something.

"So," Percy started. "We leave today?"

Annabeth nodded next to him. "We don't have much time. Every day we wait Gaea gets stronger."

Right then Don the Faun came up behind them.

"Hey Don." Percy said.

"Praetor Percy! Got any_ denarii _for a faun today?"

Percy sighed. "No, I don't have any _denarii_. Plus, you aren't supposed to be in the camp."

"Dude, I come and go all the time. I had to come see the new _graecus _anyways." He looked around at them and saw Jason. "Old Praetor Jason! Man, you haven't been here in months!"

"Yeah, I know. Thanks Don." Jason replied.

"Anytime! Well see you all later, Reyna will kill me if she gets a whiff that I'm here!" With that, Don trotted off.

Annabeth looked confused. "Why did he want _denarii_?"

"What is _denarii_, first of all. It sounds evil or something." Leo asked.

"_Denarii_ is the Roman currency, like your…what are they called?" Jason turned to Annabeth.

Annabeth pulled a coin from her pocket. "We have_ drachmas_. But why did the faun want money? Don't they work for the camp?"

Percy shook his head. "I asked that same question when I first came. They are 'free spirits' or something like that."

"That's horrible!" Piper said. "Then do they survive?"

Jason shrugged. "They beg outside the camp and city."

Reyna then came over to their table. "I believe it is almost time for you seven to go. We have no time to lose."

They all cleaned up and headed for the Field of Mars, where the Argo II was waiting.

**A/N: Well HAI there. Reviewing is a good thing, especially considering I might be inspired to write more, although I am working hard on my FictionPress stories.**

**REVIEW MAI PEOPLEZ!**

**~Rylee**


	7. VII Nico

**A/N: Hey people. It's been…what?...five months since I've updated this sad thing? Haha, let's just say I had some slight inspiration from a reviewer and I wish to humor her. (You know who you are.)**

**Thanks to percabethandthalicolover for reviewing chapter 1, HyperOps, percabethandthesevenrule, Aly Jackson, Princess Celeste, Colin S, Jack, zoe mae, Rachael Elizabeth dare317, I am Reyna daughter of Bellona, Sara, Goddess of Jasper, kkw1700, and Imagination for reviewing chapter 6!**

**Percabethandthesevenrule:**

**I know, I will, I will! I HAVE TO…IT MUST BE DONE!**

**Percabethandthalicolover:**

**Well, I've read the preview and I might change it to where Piper and Jason are a couple…since they really are now.**

**Thank you ****Amy's Mischievous Little Owl****, ****, ****Darth Lumiya Skywalker****, ****Demigod Tribute Girl****, ****GirlonFire23****, ****Ninja Says Heyy****, ****PINK292PINK292****, ****puppydawg08****, and ****Steven3270**** for fave-ing my story!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

**Oh how the Nico fangirls will fangirl over these next two chappies.**

**~Rylee**

VII

Nico

The cave sucked.

Not that Nico didn't like the dark or anything, his night vision was almost perfect, but the darkness wasn't friendly. For one thing, he couldn't shadow travel out of the place, and it was solid rock, well beyond the powers of Nico.

He hadn't been in this cave long, maybe a week at most. Food and water appeared out of nowhere when he slept, and it was only old bread.

The last thing he remembered was feeling like he was close to what he was looking for. It was something important. Then, he was captured by Gaea, and stuffed in the cave. He still had hope though. He was still breathing, so air had to be coming from somewhere, right?

He hung onto that hope like a lifeline, and continued searching. Sometimes if he searched too long Gaea would make the stalactites on the ceiling fall. They never hit him, but they came close enough for Nico to get the message; quit looking.

This day was no different. He ate his bread and drank his water and stood up, looking around the small cave. He went over to the one side of the cave that bulged slightly inwards. This side bothered him since it was different than the others. He had started to think it might be a bolder that sealed the entrance to the cave. Except Nico couldn't find any cracks or anything to confirm his suspicions.

He figured he might try to climb it today. Not that he was looking forward to it.

The "bolder" was at least 20 feet tall, and had plenty of hand and footholds for him to grab on to it. He hated the climbing wall at camp and wasn't any good at it, but this had to be at least a little easier.

20 minutes later and plenty of cursing and falling, Nico finally made it to the top. He had to kind of lay awkwardly off the side of the bolder, squished between it and the ceiling, but he had found what he was looking for. It was a small hole, no bigger than his fist. He looked outside and only saw black. There was an overhand over the entrance of the cave so the hole wouldn't be seen in the daylight.

Now, the only question was; how was he supposed to get out?

**A/N: Enjoy? Yes? No? Review if you must. (And you must. So review.)**

**~Rylee**


	8. Author's Note Temporary

**AUTHOR'S NOTE CHAPTER**

**NOTE: This chapter will have a new chapter in it; this is simply to reply to some reviews I have gotten for the last chapter. When I have typed up the next chapter I will replace this one with it.**

**Hi my readers! I wish to reply to some reviews that I have gotten for the last chappie about Nico.**

**KatnissandPeeta4eva:**

**Nobody has read the third book…I am confused. It's not even published yet…**

**I am Reyna daughter of Bellona:**

**It was around 5 months since I last updated. I liked the first chappie; either that or I was just so overjoyed for a chappie of it.**

**Luisa4533:**

**:O I think it was a rhetorical question…but okay.**

**DorkyPanda:**

**Hm. I don't really go over my work all that much so I don't tend to see the spelling errors…I probably won't fix them. But thanks! And don't worry. Percabeth will happen…IT MUST!**

**~Rylee**


End file.
